1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the registering of elevator calls in an elevator system and more particularly to the registering of a plurality of elevator calls.
2. Description of Prior Art
In existing elevator systems it is known to have input means, typically a push or touch button, to enable a user to register a call for an elevator. Typically a plurality of buttons is provided, each corresponding respectively to a different elevator call that can be registered by the user. For example, one button may be provided for a user to register a call for an elevator to travel to a destination floor above the floor on which the user registers the call (i.e. an up call), and a separate button for a user to register a call for an elevator to travel to a destination floor below the floor on which the user registers the elevator call (i.e. a down call).
Further types of elevator calls which can be registered in conventional elevator systems, e.g. a VIP call, a call for goods transportation, and so on, all require an associated separate button for a user to operate in order to register the associated elevator call.
Not only are such systems potentially cumbersome, but they also suffer from the potential problem that should a further type of elevator call need to be added after the elevator system has been installed, then a new button to enable the user to register that call has to be installed on each floor of the elevator system. This is both costly and time consuming.